What Happens In Vegas
by loopylou992
Summary: A celebratory weekend with the family in Las Vegas leads to a night that neither of them will ever forget. Submission for Fandom Gives Back.


_Disclaimer: Not copyright infringement is intended and I do not own these characters. _

From the second that we land, the excitement levels have been high. We are here to celebrate my parents wedding anniversary. Dad has paid for the weekend in Las Vegas. They married in the Little White Chapel when their parents objected to them being together, citing that it wouldn't last. Yet**,** here they are**,** twenty-five years and three children later. I am the eldest of three boys along with my twin brothers**,** Emmett and Jasper. The only thing they have in common is their birthday. You would never guess they were twins, they are so different in every way. Jasper is quiet and thoughtful and Emmett, well**,**he's a proverbial bull in a china shop.

We are all here with our respective partners. Jasper has Alice, and Emmett has Rose, which means I**,** of course, have my beautiful Bella by my side. The only place I want to be is with her. My parents even invited Bella's dad, Charlie and his wife**,** Sue. They are so much a part of the family it would have been wrong to not include them. Bella and I were childhood friends and then sweethearts. We went to pre-school together and were inseparable, until the hormones kicked in and we found ourselves fighting our romantic feelings for each other. Eventually**,** on Prom Night**,** we ended up in my bed, and the rest as they say**,**is history. She was my first and she will be my last. There is no-one else in the world that I want to be with.

We check into the Venetian Hotel and head to our rooms. I am amazed by how opulent the hotel is. It is like we've been transported to another world. I dread to think how much this is costing my Dad, but he wanted to do something special and this sure fits the bill. Dinner is booked at Aqua Knox restaurant for us to get together as a family and then we have been told that we are free to go to one of the clubs in the hotel if we wish. Mom and Dad are planning to see a show and don't want to hold us 'young ones' back. The room is opulent in the extreme, but we decide to make the most of that later and head out on to the strip to do some sightseeing before we have to get ready for dinner.

I feel like the richest man in the world arriving at the restaurant with Bella on my arm. She is beautiful, charming and witty and I feel so blessed to have her in my life. There is no-one else that I want to be with. She is my world and feels the same about me, which is why after a fantastic family dinner and all the toasts to my parents' marriage I am surprised that she seems so distracted. While we are waiting for our food to arrive she excuses herself and gets up, leaving the table. Instinctually**,**I follow her outside, sensing that there is something wrong with her. She crosses her arms over her chest, and sighs deeply.

"Bella, please angel. Tell me what is wrong? I know you and I can tell there is something."

She turns to me; her eyes glisten with what seems to be excitement, as they are not tears.

"We need to talk. It's okay. I don't want us to end, please don't think that. What I mean is, we have only been with each other, there has never been anyone else for me, and I know that what I want is you. But I want you to be sure. Remember a while ago Rose and Emmett were joking about giving each other a weekend hall pass? And we joked saying that we should give it a go, but only when the time is right? Well, I'm thinking, what better time or place than here in Las Vegas. After all baby, what happens in Vegas..."

Yeah**,** had we joked around when Rose and Emmett came to stay with us one weekend, and ended up spilling our deepest, darkest secrets while we were up drinking. I was shocked when it came out that they said that they were planning on doing it, but didn't know when it would be. I could not bear the thought of Bella with another man; it tore me up inside. We discussed it for a very long time, talking through our fears and concerns. Eventually**,**we decided that it might be a fun thing to do, but there would have to be boundaries drawn and that we would never ever talk about what happened during that time. We both agreed that in the future we would do it, but only when the timing was right. Now she thinks that the time is right. But could I do this?

I know that Bella is seeking reassurance in our relationship. I mean**,**I know she didn't have the best role models for a happy marriage in Charlie and Renee. Her parents were childhood sweethearts, who married when Renee found out that she was pregnant with Bella. They fought and argued through Bella's childhood before they split with a messy divorce when she was seven. I know that she looks at my parents and see's that marrying young can work, but it's not something that we have discussed.

Looking at her, she is chewing her bottom lip and a grin is forming on her face. How could I deny my angel anything that she wants? I pull her to me**,**kissing her with all the passion that I can muster before I release her and say.

"Okay. If you are totally sure. Let's do this."

She squeals in delight before saying, "It doesn't mean anything _is_ going to happen**,** right? It just means, well**,**if it does…"

I look at her, unsure about how we are going to go about this; I mean**,**we are sharing a room for fuck's sake. She answers my question before I ask it.

"I've told the girls that we are having a girl's only night and that you guys are doing the same. We are _not _to use our room under any circumstances, it's off limits. If you end up back there, it is to be alone. Agreed?"

I find myself nodding in agreement. This was crazy, but I'll do anything to make my Bella happy. I am sure that we will probably end up back in our room together once the night is up. Why would I want to be with anyone else? We make our way back inside, to rejoin my family once more before we will go our separate ways for the night.

Walking into the club**,**I am amazed by its sheer size. The music is pounding and I can hardly hear they guys speak to me, so we make our way to be bar for drinks. We are in the club for about an hour when I notice her first. She squeezes past me to get to the bar. Her hands touch my hips and I feel like I have been electrocuted. I look at her and a cheeky smile lights up her face. She gets a drink and sashays away from me, leaving me staring after her. Emmett and Jasper both give me strange looks. I bet they are wondering how I can watch such a beauty when I have Bella waiting for me. I decide to put this woman out of my mind, reminding myself that she only caught my eye for a moment.

But**,** there is just something about her that pulls me in. A couple of drinks later**,** I find myself thinking about her, and then seeking her out. I walk around the massive club finally finding her on the dance floor, moving like an angel in time to the music. I am truly mesmerized by her. Suddenly**,** her eyes meet mine and I feel like a child that has been caught sneaking cookies from the jar. I look away**,** ashamed, but soon find my gaze returning to hers. Her eyes burn into mine as she stops dancing and walks over towards me, hips swaying side to side. She comes to a halt in front of me. That same smile plays across her lips as she reaches out to take the bottle of beer that I am holding. Putting it to her lips**,** she raises her eyebrows seductively before taking a drink. God**,**the way she touched that bottle could only make me imagine how she would tease my cock.

I can feel the stares of my brothers as they watch our silent exchange, but I don't care. They are obviously confused by what they are seeing and I just hope that they don't call me out over it. I lead her back on to the dance floor where her hands snake their way up around my neck and link together behind it, holding me to her. My hands instinctively go to her hips**,** pulling her closer to me. As she sways**,** her hips occasionally brush against my cock**,** which is twitching in anticipation of what may come in the hours ahead. She releases her hold on my neck and turns around so that her back is flush with my chest and begins to grind her ass over my cock which is now starting to throb in my pants. Damn**,** she was making me hard, and teasing me about it too. She turns around**,**chewing her lip seductively and simply smiles at me.

We continue to move together in the middle of the dance floor. Lost in our own world, oblivious to the people around us, and also the fact that we are completely out of time with the music that is being played. Eventually**,**she turns to me, taking my hand in hers, leading me away from the crowded dance floor to the rear of the club where there are private seating booths. She flashes a winning smile at the club security staff as she leads me to a vacant one.

Once we are inside, she waits until I am seated before she straddles my lap, her skirt riding up exposing her beautiful long legs. She takes my face in her hands and I manage ask her,

"What's your name?"

She puts a finger to my lips before she moves her mouth to my ear where she whispers in a voice that sends chills through my entire body and thrills me to my core.

"No names. All you need to know is that I want you. In every way possible."

She kisses and then nibbles at my ear while she grinds across my groin. I emit a low groan of pleasure and I feel her laughter as she moves to kiss my neck. My head instinctively falls to the side allowing her more access and she doesn't disappoint. Each time her lips touch my neck, it is like a spark of electricity running through me. When she stops I move my face to hers and our lips meet, tentative kisses soon turn into a passionate exchange where we literally cannot get enough of each other. Her tongue darts in and out of my mouth, teasing and taunting me. My hands have made their way around to her ass and I am pleased with what I find. It is firm and round, just enough for me to grip as I pull her towards me. She grinds on my cock mercilessly, and my arousal simply grows harder and harder. I just hope that with this incredibly hot woman on my lap that I would be able to hold out. There is no doubt in my mind exactly where this will end up, and that was with her screaming with the unbridled pleasure I intend to give her.

It is like she can read my thoughts as she pulls back from me. We both gasp for breath. Her chest is heaving in front of me. It is only now that I stop to fully take in the fact that she looks amazing in the black corset top that gives me a perfect view of her ample breasts. I plant soft tender kisses on them, and I cannot wait to be able to see them properly and pay them the attention they deserve. She looks deep into my eyes, before she speaks in a low and sultry voice to ask,

"So then, shall we take this somewhere a little more…private?"

With that**,**she produces a room entry card and twists it around in front of me, a coy smile playing across her lips. I stare at her in amazement, trying to gauge her reaction to me. She wants this as much as I do. I can feel the heat coming from between her thighs as she remains in her position on my lap. I nod slowly to start, and then my voice catches in my throat as I answer her.

"Yes. C'mon baby, let's go."

She wriggles off my lap. Taking my hand**,**she leads me through the club where I pass a confused looking Jasper, and a grinning Emmett who gives me the thumbs up before whispering in Jasper's ear as I leave with this beautiful creature.

We make our way to the elevators, and she is in complete control of the situation, not once letting go of my hand. Once we are inside and the doors close, she pushes me against the wall. Her hands are roaming my chest and she kisses me with more passion than I have ever felt; so raw and extremely intoxicating. Her hands make their way down to my crotch and she rubs her hands over my cock, causing me to hiss at the contact. Next, she pulls back from the kiss to tease me more.

"Wow, someone is certainly more than eager. Hope you can hold out for just a little longer."

I have my hands on her hips and emit a low groan before I pull her back. This time it is _her _pinned to the wall. We stop when the elevator beeps, assumedly at her floor. Adjusting ourselves**,** we walk out, and I follow her to her room. Once inside**,** I close the door, pressing my back to it, and taking a deep breath to calm myself. The alcohol coursing through my system has taken the edge off any nerves that I might have had. I walk into the room, to see her fixing a couple of drinks from the mini-bar and handing a glass to me. I down the liquid, feeling the burn in my throat. She sips hers much more slowly, and seductively runs her tongue on the lip of the glass. Desire courses through me, and I take a step towards her. She knows what I want and I can tell from the look in her eyes that she wants this too.

I take the glass out of her hand, downing the contents before putting the glass next to mine. We kiss once again. Hands fumbling with each other's clothing, she removes my shirt and runs her hands down my chest appreciatively. I have to admit I cannot for the life of me figure out how to take off the bustier top she is wearing. She senses my frustration and steps back from me to unfasten it. I watch**,**mesmerized as she removes it. Her porcelain skin is now exposed to me for the first time. I gasp in awe, and want to reach out and touch it, to feel if it is as soft as it looks. My hand reaches out and I stop myself. She simply giggles at me, before she steps out of her skirt. This leaves her standing before me in red lace panties and killer heels. I ache to worship her.

She moves across the room to the bed, taking me with her. This appears to be her show, and I am quite happy to let her lead. This is completely new to me. She stands in front of me, pushing me backwards and I land back on the bed. She removes my shoes, and then my pants, leaving my boxers in place; although there is nothing left to the imagination the way that my erection is straining to be freed from its confines. She nudges my legs apart before leaning over me. Her breasts tantalizingly close to me, I reach out and touch them. She initially flinches at the contact and I pull myself up on the bed before taking her perfect nipple into my mouth. I run my tongue over it, teasing it, then nipping at it with my teeth**,**causing her to gasp. She moves to straddle me. The damp heat between her legs continues to brush over me, sending my head spinning out of control and lust moves through me more and more.

As our kisses deepen and intensify, I am amazed that her skin is every bit as soft as it looks. I run my hands over it, noticing just how responsive she is under my touch. I feel the shudders that she emits when I touch a sensitive spot, and this in turn fuels my need for her. This should feel so wrong, but yet it feels so very right.

Suddenly**,**she stands, and I look at her. Confusion crossing my face. She simply smiles from her position, cocks me a smile and slowly moves to kneel between them. She takes hold of my boxer shorts and begins to pull them down slowly. The action causes my cock to spring free, and I am so turned on the action causes me to gasp. She doesn't speak; she just pulls them down, discarding them before she runs her hands up and down my thighs while licking her lips. Her hand moves up my thigh and she takes my erection firmly in her grasp. This alone causes me to hiss at the contact, and she giggles. She runs her hands slowly up and down, rubbing it fully over the sensitive tip and smearing the pre-cum down the length. I groan yet again, and she smiles before she moves her mouth to the tip where she licks it teasingly before she takes my entire length in her mouth.

The sensation of her hot mouth on my cock is enough to almost send me completely over the edge completely, and I close my eyes to stave off my impending orgasm. If I look at her I know that I will be done for. She is truly an expert at this, her mouth and tongue move up and down with ease, and she knows exactly how to prolong my release. I find my hands running through her hair as I try to control her motions, but she quickly removes them, holding them down. This is her show clearly and I am powerless. She continues to tease and torment me, and I feel the tension build within my groin, knowing that I am not going to last much longer. I attempt to speak to her for the first time since we entered the room, but it comes out more like a strangled cry.

"Oh god, geez, I am gonna cum. If you don't wanna…"

She interrupts me by moaning, the vibration of her sending ripples through me. I cum long and hard and she swallows every single drop. Once I am done she makes her way onto the bed next to me, nuzzling into my neck. I am unable to move and my eyes feel heavy. She murmurs into my neck.

"You were, amazing. Now rest, as I intend to have you inside me before the night is through."

Somehow, I manage to drift off into a bliss induced sleep which is dreamless. When I wake with a start I struggle to remember where I am, the room is dark, and I remember where I am, and more importantly what happened last night. I feel breathing on my chest and look down to take in the beauty of the woman lying curled up next to me with her head on my chest. I manage to free my arm from underneath her, and I get out of the bed and go to the bathroom. I splash my face with cold water, not that will make any difference to where I am and who I have done, but it wakes me up. I grab a towel from the rack before I make my way back into the room, pouring myself a drink before I stand in front of the window staring out over the Las Vegas strip.

Lost in my thoughts, I jump when a pair of hands snake their way around my waist. Light feather-like kisses are placed on my back, shoulder and neck and she whispers to me.

"Hmm, I thought for a moment you had run out on me."

I swallow hard before I answer her, taking a moment to collect my thoughts.

"No, still here, just."

She resumes her teasing of me, running her hands down to my crotch, while placing more kisses on my back, shoulders and neck, I can feel her naked body pressed against mine, her hardened nipples press into my back and I feel my cock twitch again in response to her. I turn around taking her slightly by surprise, and I kiss her as if my life depends on it. She responds and a battle for dominance begins. Our hands are literally everywhere and I am reminded of being a horny teenager again**,**but I don't care. I put my hand down between her legs and she gasps. She is wet and ready for me. I run my fingers through her wet folds and she moans in pleasure again, pleasure that I am bringing her. This spurs me on. I kiss and caress her skin, feeling her shudder beneath my touch.

She pulls back from me, and I look at her confused. She walks over to where she abandoned her purse before she returns to me with a small foil wrapped item in her hand. She simply grins at me before she rips it open with her teeth and I say to her with a smile playing on my lips.

"Well, someone was prepared for tonight."

She looks at me through her eyelashes before she simply purrs.

"A girl can never be too careful."

She rolls it down my erection slowly, teasing me even more. Once in place**,**I grab her and push her towards the window where she holds her hands out flat against the glass. I grab her from behind, palming my hands across her ass. I step closer to her, allowing her to feel my cock hard against her as she shudders in anticipation of what is to come. I reach around her, one hand on her breast and the other works its way between her legs to her clit. She moans again, and I move my lips to her ear. Breathing deeply, I whisper to her,

"Are you ready? Because**,**I sure am."

She moans in response. With the tip of my cock, I move back and forth teasing her with what is to come. She mumbles something I don't hear under her breath, and I thrust deep into her. She gasps and wriggles her ass, but she is going nowhere. She is mine and I will repay her for teasing earlier. I pull back, almost completely leaving her before I plunge back into her. I slow my movements, fully intending to make the most of this and draw out her orgasm for as long as possible. I move my hands to her hips to support her as her hands remain on the window; it turns me on even more to know that we can see the Las Vegas skyline from here, and wonder if anyone can actually see us. I move her long chocolate colored hair over her shoulder and kiss the intricate and beautiful butterfly tattoo that adorns her right shoulder. All too soon, she is panting and I can tell she is close. I am rapidly reaching my breaking point, too. Then I feel her walls clench tightly around me. That, combined with her moans of pleasure, triggers my own release.

When I withdraw from her, she collapses into my chest. I pick her up, taking her in my arms carrying her across to the bed, placing her gently down. She falls immediately to sleep and I lay myself down next to her and fall asleep next to this beauty for the second time.

I wake to sunlight streaming through the window. As I open my eyes I see a note on the empty pillow next to me, it is a note from my companion from last evening. It simply reads.

_Thank you for last night. It was amazing._

_x x x x_

I make my way to the bathroom, turning on the shower and standing under the hot water, allowing it to wash over me and wash away last night. Once I have gathered my thoughts I get out of the shower and dress quickly. Looking for my cell phone, I see that I have missed a call from Bella. I call her straight back, and she answers on the second ring.

_"Edward! Where are you? No, actually don't answer that"_

"Hey baby. Can you meet me outside the hotel in ten minutes?"

_"Of course! Meet you by the gondolas?"_

"Sure, anything for you. See you soon."

I hang up, taking a deep breath. I cannot wait to see her. I know how much I love her and want to be with her, now I just need to tell her. I leave the room and make my way downstairs to her. I make my way through the crowds in the shopping plaza. I am almost at a run by the time I see a sight that stops me in my tracks. Long chocolate hair pulled up into a messy pony tail, exposing porcelain skin and also a tattoo that takes away my breath. I would recognize it anywhere, especially after last night.

I pull myself together and close the final distance between us. I slide my hands around her waist, placing a gentle kiss on the angel on her shoulder, before I whisper in her ear.

"Hey Bella, I missed you."

She turns and throws her arms around my neck, kissing me like she hasn't seen me in days, obviously forgetting that she left me sleeping after our night of shameless and nameless passion. When she pulls back from me I search her eyes, and all I see is love.

Unsure of what to say, words fall from my mouth in a jumble.

"Bella, last night. I don't know what happened. It's you. It's always been you-"

She silences me by putting her index finger on my lips, Sssshing me before she speaks.

"I know, I know. Last night, there were no names. I wanted you to be able to have a night where if you wanted to be with someone else you could, no recriminations. But you wanted me, just as much I wanted only you. You could've walked away at any time, but you didn't. I love you Edward."

I silence her this time with a kiss that is soft and gentle, and tells her everything I need her to know. Yes**,** I was shocked when she walked into the club, and even more so when she flirted with me like she didn't know me and then proceeded to flirt with me before we headed upstairs. I had no idea at the time what she was doing, but hell**,**it turned me on. The woman standing before me truly is the only woman I want to be with. No one else will ever come close to how I feel when I am with her.

I fall to my knees and utter the words that feel so right to me,

"Bella, marry me?"

She stares at me like I am crazy with her mouth opening and closing**,** reminding me of a goldfish. I remain on my knees and people are now gathering around**,**staring at us. I can hear people talking and wondering if she will say yes. They are not alone. I am not prone to grand gestures. But this, it felt right. I know we never really discussed marriage, but I have never ever felt so strongly about something in my life. I love Bella, and want to spend the rest of my life with her. I am down on my knees for what feels like and age before she manages to speak. The words are mumbled and I struggle to hear them so she says them again.

"Yes, yes, YES! I will marry you**,**Edward."

Somehow**,** I get to my feet, sweeping her up in my arms**,**kissing her as if my life depends on it. The crowd that has assembled around us break out into spontaneous applause. Bella of course blushes, hiding her face in my neck. I don't care though. The love of my life has just agreed to marry me. I put her gently back on the ground and we walk off hand in hand toward the applause of the crowd.

Once we are away from the crowd, she stops walking with me, and I turn to her hoping that she hasn't changed her mind. Instead, a huge smile breaks out on her face as she says to me,

"Let's do it here, now. Go to the Little White Chapel and get married, just like Carlisle and Esme did."

This time it is my turn to be speechless. This is perfect. Mom and Dad will be thrilled that we have decided to do this, especially as we are marrying where they did. I stare at her, nodding frantically before I manage to speak.

"Let's do this**,**baby."

We make plans, telling my family that we have arranged a special dinner for tonight. Bella buzzes with excitement all day long, and I worry that my family will pick up on something strange, but they don't. The ladies in the group go shopping for new outfits before lazing around the pool with us later. We get ready for 'dinner' and Bella looks stunning, I have trouble keeping my hands off her but know that I need to wait now until we are Mr & Mrs Cullen. Bella and I go on ahead to ensure that everything is organized for my families' arrival. I arrange a limo to bring the rest of the family to meet us. They have obviously not been paying attention as the look of shock upon their faces when they get out of the limo makes me smile. My mom rushes to embrace me, gushing,

"Oh Edward! How thoughtful of you to bring us here to visit where we were married."

Then I realize that she hasn't caught onto the reason that we are here, so I play along.

"Come inside, there is so much more to see. They said to sit down and someone will come out to see you."

I wink at Bella, and she hangs back as I walk inside with our families. They all sit down and are listening to Mom relive her wedding when the officiant walks in and shakes my hand. Then, from the sound system, the song, '_Rule The World' _by Take Thatis played and in walks my Bella, down the aisle towards me. To say she is stunning would be an understatement. She is wearing a midnight blue cocktail dress which is strapless and shows of her beautiful creamy skin. I long to touch her, but know that I have to wait just a little longer. Our families all look confused. Suddenly, Mom gasps and tears fill her eyes as she realizes what is happening.

The service itself is simple but is exactly what we want. We exchange our vows and the rings that we bought earlier today, outward symbols of our commitment to each other, sealing it all with a perfect kiss. We exit the chapel and through the chastisement of our families for keeping this from them, Charlie congratulates us. He tells me that he isn't upset as he knew that this would happen, it was just a matter of when, giving us his blessing. As we leave**,**I whisper in Bella's ear.

"I love you**,** Mrs Cullen. Now and always."

**Authors Note**:

Thanks go out to my fab beta Cosmom - yet again you have saved me and my pre-readers Mamasutra & FFadward.

This was written for The Fandom Gives Back compilation and is the first year I have donated anything to this cause, and hope it won't be the last. Thanks to everyone donated to this amazing cause.


End file.
